


Corvin's Titanium Skull of Doom Strikes Again

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Corvin's titanium skull strikes back, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: Shelly falls another victim to Corvin's incredibly hard head.





	Corvin's Titanium Skull of Doom Strikes Again

Elliot looked up from his cellphone when he heard the club room door open. He glanced that way to see Shelly come in. The Witch was rubbing her forehead and wincing slightly, evidently in pain. However, when she noticed Elliot, she smiled at him, removing her hand from her forehead.

“Elliot. Hello. You’re not eating at the cafeteria today?”  
“Hi, Shelly. Yeah, I am, just waiting for Danny. He, uh, had to see Vilos about something. Hey, what’s with the face?”

When she blinked at him with a confused “Huh?” he waved frantically and started stammering, trying to explain.

“I--I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with your face. You have a great face.” When he said that, she blushed a little. “But you were rubbing your forehead and...and...are you okay?”  
“Oh! That.” She lifted her hand again and hissed when she touched an apparently sore spot on her head, just above her left eyebrow. “I just...collided with Corvin earlier. His head really must be made of titanium, it’s ridiculously hard.”

Hearing that, Elliot got up from where he was seating and walked up to her. She peered up at him questioningly when he removed her fingers from her brow.

“Um?”  
“I’ll just take a look, okay?”

Shelly nodded and he carefully brushed her bangs away from where they fell on her forehead. He frowned seeing a big red spot. That would most definitely leave a bruise. And it wasn’t the first time something like this happened. How could anyone have such a hard skull as Corvin? But it wasn’t time for such contemplation. Shelly’s poor sore head needed to be taken care of right now.

“You probably need an ice pack for that,” he said finally, letting her hair fall back into place.  
“I was going to get it...”  
“I’ll get it for you!”

The Witch opened her mouth to tell him he didn’t have to do it, but he already started towards the mini fridge to fish a compress out of it. In this situation she decided it was pointless to argue, so she simply sat down on the couch. Moments later Elliot approached her with with an ice pack as well as a glass of water and a pill. 

“I got you a painkiller. Because, uh...that hurts, right?” he explained when he looked at him questioningly.  
“Ah. Yes. Thank you.” She smiled in response and swallowed the pill, then reached for the ice pack, but Elliot already sat down next to her and pressed it carefully to her forehead. “Um...I-I can hold it myself, you know,” she stammered out, blushing a little.  
“I don’t mind.”  
“Oh…”  
“Hey, uh...I never got an opportunity to thank you. For the scarf I mean.”  
“Oh! Don’t mention it,” she lowered her eyes bashfully.  
“But I can’t possibly do that! That was probably the nicest and most thoughtful thing anybody’s ever done for me. And-and it’s so warm! And the colours! That’s like the best scarf I’ve ever had. And you made it. For me. That’s just...so awesome. So thank you. Thank you so much.” He would have hugged her then, but he was worried he might upset her sore head, so he didn’t. Instead, he just placed his free hand on her shoulder for a moment, then removed it.

She smiled at him shyly.

“W-well then. You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”  
“I uh...Actually, I was wondering if--”  
“Sorry it took so long, Mozzie, we can-- Oh! Hi, Shelly!” They heard a voice coming from the direction of the library door. When they looked that way it turned out that Danny’s just emerged, apparently done with whatever it was he needed to see Vilos about. Right now he was grinning at them both but his expression turned concerned when he saw the ice pack that Elliot was still pressing to Shelly’s forehead. “What happened?”  
“Corvin’s Titanium Skull of Doom strikes again.”

Danny just sighed and nodded. Definitely not the first time it happened.

“So, are we good to go? Or is your patient in need of some more care?” He chuckled at the sight of blush spreading across both of his friends’ cheeks. Good grief.  
“Uh…” Elliot glanced at Shelly and she smiled at him reassuringly.  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”  
“You sure?”  
“I am. I’ll just get something from The Murder and read for a bit.”  
“O...Okay.” He finally removed the ice pack from her forehead and started to get up when she reached out for his hand and gave it a little squeeze.  
“Thank you, Elliot.”

He gave her a goofy grin.

“Don’t mention it.”

She let him go and gave him a little wave when he proceeded towards the exit where Danny’s been already waiting with an amused expression on his face. When they left, she put the ice pack back into the fridge and knocked on the library door in order to get to Solis Court. As she was stepping through the doorway into the sunlit courtyard she realized there was something Elliot apparently wanted to say before Danny interrupted him. _Oh well,_ she thought, waving at Ewan and Ally sitting at a table and eating their lunch. _Whatever it was he’ll probably tell me later._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear. Interrupted yet again.


End file.
